


Soft Touches

by InkDrops



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hes so in love with Peter that its not even funny, I have no excuses, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart, and peter loves him back just as much, and thinks its cute too, are my coping mechanism lmao, except that soft fanfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkDrops/pseuds/InkDrops
Summary: Sometimes Tony touches with no ulterior motive, only to assure himself that Peter is still there
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	Soft Touches

When it first started, Peter didn't really know what to do. It had been soft and hesitant and overwhelming, the way Tony would touch him, seemingly without thinking about it, like he finally realized that he didn't have to ask. 

It used to make his heart jump and his breath catch. He'd never known what that was like-to let someone touch him, much less for someone to  _ want  _ to touch him. 

...

As months passed, and the innocence of the new relationship faded, the touches sent fire through his veins. A hand on his back or in his hair or running down his arm, until Peter lost it and pulled Tony into a bruising kiss.

Because he'd never been touched like that, adoring and like he was the most beautiful thing on earth, and it made him feel wanted. 

...

As years passed, they sent a soothing warmth racing through his chest, settling somewhere deep in his ribcage. There was no ulterior motive, no hesitation. Just fingertips and palms on his skin, and a look on Tony's face like he just wanted to know that he was still there.

And curled in Tony's lap with his phone, Peter couldn't help the smile on his face. 

Tony, despite doing his own things, had a hand on Peter's side, fingers dragging absentminded patterns into the skin. 

Just like the ring on his finger, the touching wasn't something always on his mind anymore.

But when it was, it reminded him just how lucky he was. 

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty please be sure to leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed!!


End file.
